


This Is Home

by enbyinaband



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Groping, M/M, Requited Love, Sexuality Crisis, Stripping, Suggestive Themes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband





	This Is Home

Their chemistry on camera could not be ignored by new and casual viewers alike, yet all the ambiguous longing looks and side hugs that went on for a few extra seconds meant more to Dave. All joking aside he could tell, at least from his side, that it was more than an act; of course, he was not willing to risk starting that stroll into awkward territory especially as a guest in the Swede's home.

"Ready to start filming?"Joel asked over his shoulder from where he stood at the counter pouring creamer into coffee, "We're starting with your channel today, right?"

"That's the plan."

*C'mon then!"

"Jeez, can I at least finish my cereal, Mr. Impatient?"

"...I guess. I'll go ahead and set up."

Upon feeling the slightly younger one passing by, he could not help but notice that a warm hand lingered against his long, flowy hair passed off as a pat on the back before being left alone. Like hell it was, David felt fingertips hesitate at the thought of petting abnormally lengthy strands when the excuse was pulled from thin air, trying not to let the thought drown him like almond milk was doing to slightly soggy Fruit Loops.

Placing the empty cyan bowl into the sink to soak until later, he joined the other upstairs in a makeshift studio as if nothing was amiss, draping his right shoulder with bright red follicles as he readied to record. Getting back into the grind after months of a prolonged absence was the hardest, but being beside someone always jump-started motivation. He was terrified of wasting famous people's time as he had proclaimed in his rap 'I'm Not Dead'.

"You finally showed!"

"Can't really go anywhere else this early," he gave with a half-hearted shrug and hidden smile at the evil sounding laugh he thought endearing, "I was thinking we film for a couple hours, order takeaway for a break, continue, then maybe celebrate?"

"Why?"

"That I'm finally returning to my platform so I don't have to bum off you all the fuckin' time."

"Eh, not like I mind, gets lonely."

"Even with me eating the last of your snacks?"

"You can pay me back after your uploads get monetised."

Sharing in a chuckle the two composed themselves long enough to get through numerous intros only to lose it seconds later. As suggested two long bouts of non-stop recording and transferring files to a nearby laptop, separated by a fifteen minute break of scarfing down Chinese food greedily, and finished with an exhausted beyond belief blond slumping against an open arm as eggroll scented breath causing his nose to crinkle at an over exaggerated exhale. Oh, the restraint it took to not slurp the opposite end of a lo mein noodle or lean over right then so their lips would touch for even a second to test the waters.

"You're disgusting…"

"And to think I was gonna share the good whiskey with you."

"C'mon, I deserve it as much for putting up with your hyper ass all evening."

"Guess so," Roomie remarked, detaching himself from a hug that lasted longer than expected, "That felt nice."

A blurry haze between going downstairs and ending up lounging lazily on a beige couch, the British boy did not complain as he brought an offered glass to his lips, scented honey wafting into his nostrils as he drank. One beverage was all it took for the host to feel comfortable enough with peeling off a sweat stained shirt complaining of being too hot, yet that did not explain the hand splayed on a jean covered lap, dilated crystal irises reflecting desire for an unspoken yearning; only tipsy, Dave blamed it on the alcohol causing him to wander this far since neither of them were this direct. He would be lying if he said it did not arouse him though, trying hard to hide flushing cheeks.

"Javal fita, you're beautiful y'know?"

"N-No, I don't really. Tell me more?"

"Well…" he mused in thought as lips lightly lingered against a quickened pulse in the older one's neck, "You stay true to yourself no matter what people say. S'just as admirable as your tanned skin or your snort laugh."

"There's the expressive drunk I know and love."

"Davey, have a sleepover with me!"

"Oh, uh, alright. Lead the way."

One hand wrapped around a glass neck the other tugged his friend off faux leather cushions to lead him down a long corridor. Dave knew he could refuse, knew the implications of entering the host's resting quarters, yet a part of him could not resist seeing this unfold, the soft lighting causing them both to glow. Lips parted to put down boundaries he was stopped suddenly by sloppy lips aligning with his, accepting the advances when hot, panting breath filled the air as he was pulled into a smaller lap.

"Roomie, wait…"

"D'you not want this?"

"More than anything," he breathed out, trembling as a thumb traced his jawline, "You're way more intoxicated than me, I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't though!"

"Let's just… talk, 'kay?"

"Fine…"

Pulling up from loose arms trapping him against his mate, Dave settled against a pile of pillows after jeans pooled in the floor to allow for comfort and guided the foreigner to lay beside him as a dark grey comforter was pulled over them both. Glasses folded on the wooden bedside table on his left the slightly older one slowly scooted closer until their legs tangled, foreheads rested against each other for a moment to relieve the tension from technical rejection when Roomie propped up on elbow only to fall back halfway between the sheets and his best friend I a giggly, bony heap, "Oof, careful."

"So… who do you have a crush on?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Wanna hear it," the blond blubbered out, a knowing grin plastered onto his face despite the serious tone that snuck out afterwards, "Are you tired of me yet?"

"Never! This is home, whenever I'm with you."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216476) by [xkgpg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkgpg/pseuds/xkgpg)


End file.
